Prior art devices totally lack a means and/or method for spatially aligning the parts of a preformed fence, such as concrete, having vertical and horizontal components which must accurately line up relative to one another. The lining up and setting of footings is extremely critical in this regard. Posts are most often placed in a dughole and the dughole is then filled in with a holding medium, such as poured concrete. Steadying of the post while the holding medium is setting up is yet another problem which the prior art has failed to solve. Prior art devices often employ a collar which is placed around a post close to the ground. Attached to the collar are a plurality of radiating rods which extend downwardly and obliquely, to lie upon the ground without any attachment means, i.e., the rods do not mate with any stabilizing structure on the ground. Althugh the base may be held relatively fixed with this method, the lack of rod attachment means renders the device tenuous, especially in view of potential sway of the upper part of the post. This problem renders the post position totally inoperative in terms of lining up with horizontal cross members and other posts, a well as aesthetic considerations.